New Years Resolution
by Shiro Ryuu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Ryou attends a rather crazy New Years party, but all he can think of is a certain someone... Unforturnetly, when a certain someone makes a move, Ryou pretty much blows it. A bad omen for the new year...?


**Disclaimer**: O.o You know, I don't _know _anyone who's ever gotten sued for not putting up a disclaimer. Bet you don't either. And really, the only point to these things is to let people who's heads aren't screwed on quite right know that I'm not making money off of this. But how could I possibly _be _making money off it? doesn't pay anyone for these things; wouldn't just one big-ass site-wide disclaimer to assure people of that be more effective? (clutches head) I make my brain hurt... ASPIRIN!

**A/N**: Wow, that was probably the longest disclaimer I've ever written and still managed to avoid coming right out and saying that I don't own Yu-gi-oh... There, I said it; happy now:) Oh, and I don't own aspirin either... What story am I writing again? Oh yeah... (sheepish grin) I actually have something important to say here. This has been **EDITTED! **Yes, it's evil, I know. It's not my fault! But there's an easy solution (as always, for those of you who've read my other stuff). In my bio under **'Attention', **there will be a link to the uneditted version on Media Miner. Other than that... Hmm... Please forgive the 'demon lord' reference. And the 'Oh God, oh Budda, oh Ra' thing, too. I just got my first issue of _Shojo Beat _recently, and I'm a tad obsessed ;) _Nana _is so awesome... Even though Cain is my favorite bishi so far... O.O (robotic voice) I don't own _Shojo Beat_, _Nana_, or _Godchild_!

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooXNew Years ResolutionXoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Ryou continued to brush through his hair even after he had gotten all the tangles out, staring at his reflection in the mirror nervously. He hoped he looked all right...

He was getting ready to go to a New Years party at Kaiba's. He was wearing jeans and sneakers, but he took a break from his usual tee-shirt or sweater and wore a dark green dress shirt. All his friends were going to be there, but that wasn't the reason he was getting dressed up. He had a New Years resolution he wanted to fulfill...

Suddenly there a loud knocking on the door. Ryou jumped. "Hikari! Are you ready yet?"

He winced, realizing exactly how long he had been brushing his hair. He hadn't noticed that his yami had come out of his soul room again, but at least he had had the decency to appear on the other side of the door. "C-coming!" he said hurriedly, grabbing his coat and heading out of his room.

He ran smack into Bakura. The hikari blushed like hell, backing away quickly. "S-sorry; I thought you would have gone downstairs..." he stuttered, his voice trailing off as he took in the other's outfit. A yami's clothes were generally the same as those of his light's, but with some variations that reflected his personality. Bakura's outfit was exactly the same as Ryou's, except everything was in black. 'I could never pull it off, but it looks good on him...' Ryou found himself thinking.

The spirit raised an eyebrow. "You're staring," he commented, which only made Ryou blush worse. "Why are you so jumpy, anyway? Have you been at the champagne early?" Without even waiting for an answer, he turned away to go downstairs.

Ryou sighed in relief. His yami's presence made him so uncomfortable sometimes... Well, more like all the time... Feeling more nervous than ever, he followed Bakura downstairs and out the door.

As they drove towards Kaiba's house, Ryou tried to remember if there had ever been a single lengthy and pleasent conversation between him and his yami. _(When you've hardly even talked to someone, how can you think you...)_ By the time they'd pulled out of the driveway, the local hard rock station was already blaring much too loud to allow one now. Ryou risked a sideways glance at him; he had an uncharacteristicly pensive expression on his face and was staring out the window with his chin on the palm of his hand. Seeing him looking so much like he didn't want to be here did something strange to his insides, Ryou found... Really, it was a miracle he'd convinced him to come to this party at all.

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooXFlashbackXooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

"What? Hell no." Bakura returned his attention to his cigarette for a moment, then subjected him to a mild glare. "_What? _Had your heart set on it or something? Go 'way." He blew smoke in the hikari's face to emphasize his point, grinning nasitly, but Ryou stood his groud.

"Please, Bakura!" He bowed, making the yami arch an eyebrow. "At least give it a try! If you don't like it, we'll just leave."

He blew out another puff of smoke. "Not good enough." He smirked. "There's gotta be _something _in it for me, or what would be the point?"

"There'll be champange," Ryou tried desperately.

Bakura scoffed. "Obviously you don't look in the back of your own home's fridge very often. Champange is for kids."

Ryou winced. He hadn't wanted to do this, but... "Well, is there something you want, then?"

The spirit grinned darkly. "Oh, I want lots of things. How about..." He took a drag off the cigarette, mimicking deep thought. "...Someone to shag. In celebration of the new year."

Ryou blanched. "B-B-Bakura!" he sputtered.

His grinned widened as he stepped closer. "Well? Can you get me someone?" It occured to Ryou that, judging from the gleam in his eye, the dark one was enjoying this very much.

"I-I-I..." Breathe in, breathe out. "...There might be someone at the party...?" he managed, a bit squeakily.

Bakura stared for a moment and then, for no apparent reason, laughed. "Okay, _fine_. Now go away, brat."

Ryou blinked. It had been... that easy... why...? Then he remembered himself, and scurried off.

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooXEnd FlashbackXoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

"Ryou. Ryou! Ryou, it's green, dipshit!"

Ryou gave a strangled yelp and stepped on the gas, gritting his teeth as his yami laughed at him. Ug... But he found that what really bothered him was that Bakura's laughter only lasted a few moments, and then he fell silent again. It was obvious he was less than happy. The strangest thing, however, was that, if he was really that bothered, he should have told him to turn around by now... Normally he wouldn't put up with anything he didn't like. It was just un-Bakura. Ryou glanced at him again, to find to his mild mortification that he was looking back. He didn't say anthing because of the music, but simply flashed a toothy smirk. Ryou looked away hastily, and kept his eye resolutely on the road the whole rest of the way to Kaiba's.

Once they arrived, a butler took their coats and showed them to a room where a few of the others already were. Seto Kaiba was characteristically posed against a wall at the far side of the room, looking decidedly peeved, but Mokuba bounded up to greet them at once. (It was easy to tell, Ryou reflected, whose idea this party had been). "Hi Ryou, hi Bakura!"

"Wow," Mai commented, from one of the couches. "You actually got Bakura to come? Nice to see you two." Jou, sitting quite close next to her, waved.

"Hi," Ryou replied, waving back. Bakura just sneered at them all and made a bee line for the food table near Kaiba. Ryou sat down next to Yuugi and Yami, the only other two there so far.

"So, have we got anything in particular planned?" Ryou asked to anybody in general.

"Fireworks," Mokuba said blissfully. "It's already dark, so we can do those as soon as everybody else gets here. Then maybe we can all duel, or put in a movie, or just talk..."

"Who else is coming?"

He thought for a moment. "Ah... Honda-san, Otogi-san, Shizuka-san, and Anzu-san." He beamed. "And... here, try the caviar!" Ryou sweatdropped, but managed a light non-commental laugh. 'I knew it - he's _already _found a way to sneak champange past his brother...'

Mai and Jou started a duel to pass the time, but it was only a few minutes later when Anzu arrived. She plopped down cheerfully between Yami and Yuugi to watch the duel. Ryou noted with mild interest that Yuugi turned something strangly close to fushia, and Yami... well, the way he looked at her... /Can you say three-some/

Ryou's head shot up, and he made eye contact with Bakura across the room. He flushed - _(I do that far too often when I talk to him, don't I...?)._ /Bakura! Don't be disgusting/

He gave a gleeful little smirk. /Oh, come on. They both like her, and it looks like she likes both of them too... So why not/ He suddenly grew mock-thoughtful. /Hmm... Maybe I should screw her, then? Piss off the Pharoh? Yeah, I kind of like that idea.../

/BAKURA/ Ryou's knuckles had gone white. /Don't you dare/

He took a rather undignified swig of champange, completely unruffled. /What? So then who? Valentine and the mutt are offical. Dice-boy and cone-head both have their sights set on Shizuka. Not to mention I don't think the mutt would appreciate it if I traumatized his sister. I thought I was supposed to get some sex out of this./

Yuugi touched Ryou's elbow then, looking concerned and also a little glad of a distraction. "Ryou? Are you alright?"

Ryou nodded vaugely, most of his concentration on trying furiously to get back to Bakura. But the dark had begun a close examination of the cheese tray, and was blithely ignoring him.

Soon after Shizuka arrived, followed by Honda and Otogi together, arguing as they walked through the door. Bakura pointed out with a grin that they would see fireworks of a certain kind soon enough if they just stayed here, but nevertheless Mokuba ushered them all outside (even his reluctant brother). Ryou was worried at first that Bakura's bothersome pyromaniac tendencies might manifest themselves, but mostly he just hung back and watched. His main concern became instead that Mokuba must have a champange bottle stashed somewhere on his person, as he seemed to be getting more inebriated by the minute. They were outside maybe twenty minutes before the small boy essensially put an end to that evening's fireworks by 'accidentally' aiming a Roman candle straight into a tree. It was too cold to be out for all that long anyway, though, as Yuugi pointed out, after servants had been called to help put out the fire and things had calmed down a bit.

After they had returned to the house they bummed around a for a bit, talking and gourging themselves on free food, before Jou suggested the movie Mokuba had mentioned. The film they chose was one that Ryou had heard was quite good, but he just couldn't seem to concentrate...

_I... love Bakura..._

Ryou shivered. 'Wow... I'm in love with the demon lord...' It was awkward even to just think it.

He looked up on an impulse, and of course the first thing his eyes landed on was Bakura, eerily pale in the television light. His stomach twisted oddly once again, but he found he couldn't look away. He also felt another blush coming on.

'Oh, this is ridiculous! How can I possibly really be in love with him? I hardly know him! And anyway, he's always mean to me. What is there to like?' He frowned deeply.

Well, he was... tough. He always envied him that, wished he could be tough like that. And he was mysterious - always a dangerous thing to be attracted to, but attractive none the less. He never seemed to let anyone in.

'So I guess what I really wish is to be the one person he would be gentle with, the one person he'd let in a little...' A small wistful smile graced his features. 'Lame. It'll never happen. He's made it very clear that he wants a girl in any case...' He returned his attention to trying to follow the movie, but his heart just wasn't in it.

As the end credits began to roll, Mokuba looked at the clock and squeaked. "Hey, it's almost time! Only about five more minutes! We need champagne!"

The elder Kaiba brother laid a firm hand on his brother's sholder. "None for you." Mokuba just giggled rather drunkenly, and Ryou sweatdropped.

And so they left the movie room to assemble in the living room again, staring raptly at the clock. Ryou watched his yami warily - somehow he had gotten ahold of the champange bottle. He was deeply concerned that he'd been the only one to notice him giving it a good thorough shaking on the way here.

"Five... Four... Two-I-mean-three-two..." Mokuba said, giggling so hard he nearly fell off his chair, "...one!" And like magic, a glass of champagne seemed to materialize in his hand, which he raise in a toast and promply drained.

While Seto was in the middle of shocked abominations, Mai and Jou leaned in to kiss... only to be sprayed with champange by Bakura (who, though cackling mockingly, did duck behind Ryou in the face of Mai's rage). At this, Mokuba developed a decidedly evil grin himself, and leapt up. In about the time it took Seto to say, "Hey, where're you-", he had pushed Yuugi's and Yami's head forward, so they both kissed Anzu on the cheek. In the chaos that insued, he managed to sneak up behind Shizuka and do the same to Otogi and Honda. This caused even more chaos, including a sopping wet Jounouchi jumping to his feet, only to realize he didn't know who he wanted to strangle first... The chibi pause for a moment, seeming to think, shrugged, and apperently as an afterthought pushed Ryou and Bakura's heads together.

Ryou felt he was probably dreaming. 'Unless I'm having a nightmare,' he amended. A kiss was a bit different than he'd expected. It only lasted a moment, but it was quite warm, and left him tingling all over when Bakura jerked back, staring into his eyes for a moment... Well, at least he thought he did, though the next moment he scrambled up to throw a pillow, the caviar, and most of the cheese at the younger Kaiba (who then retaliated with items from the fruit platter, starting a massive food fight which took all of Seto's athorative power to break up).

Needless to say, Ryou decided suddenly that he was too tired to party any later and left, dragging Bakura with him.

The ride home included even less conversation than the ride there (though that could have been because of the ever-present blaring music). Ryou was so flustered that he actually ran a red light. 'I can't believe we... he... ah... and I can still... taste him...'

He was both releived and a little frightened to be home. As soon as he stopped the car, he jumped out and hurried around to Bakura's side, opening the door for him. "I..." He bowed deeply. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have made you come. You must be really mad-"

Bakura pulled his head up again by the hair, though gently. "What? Bull. I got to see a ten-year-old get drunk and light a tree on fire, and there was a food fight, and I got to spray champange on the mutt. Beats staying at home." And he grinned in a way that was of course quite evil, but also - Ryou couldn't believe his eyes - also kind of nice.

"I-I," he sputtered, and took to deeply examining a crack in the concrete. "But he... Mokuba, he... made us..."

Bakura scoffed. "So? Hey, I don't know about you, but _I _don't find a single one of those girl attractive. At least I got to kiss _somebody_." He smirked. "O' course, I still haven't gotten to shag anybody..." After a moment, he brushed past Ryou on his way to the house.

Not knowing why he did so, the hikari reached up and grabbed Bakura's elbow. "Ah..." He blanched. Why _had _he done that? Bakura was looking back at him curiously... He let go. "Nevermind," he muttered. "Um..."

Once again, Bakura's face transformed into a nastly smirk. "What?"

"It's nothing," he said more firmly, and took a step away, only to find his own elbow being grabbed.

"Aw, come on. You can't do that, you know - get me interested and then not say anything."

"Eh..." Ryou tried to shake his arm free, but Bakura's grip was like a vice. "Let me go!"

Bakura laughed. "Uh-uh!" And he jerked Ryou back and around with easy strength, so that he found himself pinned to the hood of the car. Hmm, another damn blush... "Tell me!"

"I wasn't going to say _anything_, I swear!"

Bakura cocked his head to the side, looking deeply amused. "You _know_... I just had a thought..."

Ryou went rigid. "...No! Get away from me, y-you pervert!"

He threw back his head and laughed. "What's this? You don't even know what I was going to say!"

Ryou considered his other half's face for a moment. He was looking at him so strangely, through half-lidded eyes... "Oh yes I do! Let me up! Pervert!"

"What if I was going to say, 'let's go for ice-cream'?"

"...You were not."

He hesitated, then shrugged. "Okay, so I wasn't." Suddenly he leaned down, so that his mouth was just and inch or two from Ryou's ear. "Actually, I was going to say... Don't take this the wrong way, now, but... you taste real nice..."

At which point Ryou gave him a rather strong kick to the knee.

"There is _NO _'right way' _to _take that!" he fairly screamed from the other side of the car, where he retreated to.

'Oh God, oh Budda, oh Ra... Why... why did I do _that_!' He grimace to himself. 'Instincive reaction...?' _(You were thinking that exact same thing, though...) _'So!'

"Shit, fuck, you little..." Bakura cursed, clutching his knee, but he managed to laugh. "I was only messing with you, you know, friggin' baka..."

"Oh... you were?" he said miserably. "Ah, I mean, uh, I'm sorry..."

'I guess I was just surprised, really... I mean, it's not like I can actually expect someone like him to be romantic, I suppose... But he was just messing with me anyway...'

"Sheesh, hasn't anyone ever called you an idiot before?" Ryou's head snapped up; he hadn't even heard Bakura come around to his side. "Oh, fuck. You're like a little girl!" He reached up and roughly wiped at Ryou's face, looking awkward, and Ryou finally realized that he was crying. "What's your problem?"

"I... you... You shouldn't play with peoples' feelings like that!" Ryou blurted out, than clasped both hands over his mouth in horrified and belated realization of what he'd said.

Bakura was silent for a moment, but then he just laughed, and leaned back nochalauntly against the car. "Is that so...? Heh. Okay, I'm going to ask you something, and you'd better answer honestly. Do you _want _me to kiss you? 'Cause you sure act like it. It's not nice to act like that if you don't mean it - you shouldn't, ah, play with peoples' feelings like that..."

Ryou stared. 'But this isn't... this isn't the way I thought...' His jaw clenched. But what was he thinking? He couldn't possibly expect romance for someone like this... _(Actually, that's blaming him - did you fall in love with him expecting him to treat you differently than others...?) _And then he noticed the expression on his dark's face. Bakura's eyes darted back and forth, trying to make something of his own expression, and he looked - anxious? Ryou felt a small jolt when he saw the little trickle of blood seeping out of his dark's closed fist. He smiled. 'Yes, I _do _expect him to treat me differently. I want to have pleasent conversations...' And he reached out to touch the spirit's soft, soft hair, and Bakura reached out for him, and they kissed, and somewhere in town there were fireworks.

When they pulled apart, Bakura looked down at him with a sort of possessive expression that Ryou hadn't seen before, but nevertheless he glared back boldly. "So do you love me, then?"

Bakura wrinkled his nose, as if he'd smelt something foul. "Love? We _just _kissed. Why-?"

Ryou grabbed the spirit's hand hard, making him wince. "Do you?"

After a moment, he laughed. "Why does it matter so much?"

"Because..." He looked down. "Because I love you, but if you don't love me... then it would probably be better if we weren't together."

Bakura grinned, and wrapped his arms around Ryou. "And if that's that case, how could I _not _say I love you?" Ryou opened his mouth to speak, and Bakura took the oppertunity to steal a kiss, slipping his tongue inside the startled boy for just a moment. "Though it's true," he whispered against his lips. Then he made a face. "I'm never saying that again, by the way."

Ryou giggled a little dizzily, even though he was trying to look stern. "So if you love me, why did you spend all night going on about a girl to... ah..."

"Shag?"

"...uh, yes..."

The spirit shrugged easily. "I wanted to see if you acted jealous," he said simply.

Ryou felt more dizzy than ever. 'Hey, did he just say... something kind of... romantic...?' Bakura kissed him again, and he smiled into it. 'This must be the quickest completion of a New Year's resolution _ever_...'

Then he noted with a jolt that Bakura's hand was drifting very slowly downwards from its position on his waist, and he pushed him away, blushing lightly. "Um, I think that maybe we should... go to bed?" he managed.

The ex-tomb robber raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? You're bolder than I thought..."

Ryou's blush increased ten-fold, and he glared. "Hentai! I mean go to _sleep_."

Bakura grabbed his wrists lightly, almost playfully. "What? But I'll never be able to if you leave _now_."

Ryou struggled to free himself, to no avail. He groaned. "Don't even _start_! Honestly, you're such a pervert."

Bakura just smirked, and yanked him into a fierce kiss, pulling the other boy's body flush against his own at the same time. 'Oh, gods,' Ryou thought, as his knees threatened to give out entierly.

In fact, he was so dazed that he didn't even notice Bakura opening the car's door, until he was falling through onto the back seat with a squeak, and Bakura was shutting the door behind them.

"B-Bakura!" he yelled. "What do you think you're doing!" The spirit was doing his best not to laugh at him; he could just tell. He advanced on him so that Ryou was backed up against the other door, and tried to kiss him, but Ryou rather firmly stuck a hand in his face. "Get away from me!"

Bakura did his best to look hurt. "Oh, come on..."

"No! I want to go to sleep!"

"But _why_?" the dark one very nearly whined. "You said you love me, didn't you?"

Ryou scowled. "Just because I love you, that doesn't mean I'm going to - to - well-"

Bakura sighed long-sufferingly. "But you _do _love me, then?"

"...yes..."

"So you find me desirable?"

He flushed. "Wha-? Ah-"

"Hmm?"

"...yes?"

"So you intend to make love with me at some point, then?"

"_Bakura_!"

"Well?"

Ryou considered murdering his yami in his sleep, if only he would ever go to sleep... "...maybe," he snapped. "But not now!"

"But _why_?"

He took a few deep breaths in a feeble attempt to be calm. "Because it's just not - not right! What if we break up?"

Bakura frowned sternly. "You don't think we can manage to stay together, then?"

"Well, of course I do, but-"

"'But'?" He shook his head, and Ryou noted that Bakura seemed more serious than he had been all night. "You know, we really _can't _break up." He poked the Millenium Ring on Ryou's chest in demonstration. "That's why I wanted to be absolutely sure before I even brought it up. Are _you _absolutely sure?"

Ryou found that he felt more awkward than he had all evening, even while being naggingly aware that Bakura was still lying on top of him. He had just never known that his yami could be so... "Yes," he said.

Bakura beamed suddenly. "And when you're absolutly sure that you're going to be together forever, it's okay to have sex, right?" And while Ryou was still in the midst of realizing that he had just been seriously played somehow, Bakura kissed him again.

'No, no, no,' he thought, but even so he could feel his resolve starting to slip away. In a twisted sort of way, Bakura had been right, even if he couldn't tell if Bakura himself had believed a word of it. The way they were bound together... why, it was almost like they were married or something. They had to see each other every day, so they practically had no choice but to make sure this worked. Put another way, even Bakura probably wouldn't want someone he had to see every day hating him. That was really pretty comforting...

Then he felt the yami's hand venture into a rather unexpected place, and felt his resolve waver all over again. "_Ba-_!" Bakura looked at him inquieringly - trying to look innocent, he noticed - and he looked away. It was an instinctive reaction, yes, but did he really mind...? He was so soft... so warm... and, yes, he had to admit it, so tasty...

"O' course, if you _really _don't want to, we could just go to sleep," Bakura offered.

Ryou sweatdropped hugely. "...After all that!"

He shrugged. "Yeah?"

Ryou clenched his jaw, but then relaxed. That was Bakura, all right. It would take some getting used to. But that was okay. He extended a hand to venture to play with the hair at the nape of the other's neck, observing the way he shivered. "But I don't want to _now_," he said softly. "...Brat."

"Oh." He smirked wickedly. "Good." And he kissed him yet again, and gradually left his mouth in favor of his neck, and Ryou discovered that he actually rather liked the way he smirked.

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooXFear the Evil Edit!XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

They lay together in the back seat of the car for a long time. Some late partiers were sending up more fireworks, and they watched those for a while. Bakura smirked lazily. "All promises kept, huh?" he commented. "What I mean is, I actually got someone to sh-"

Ryou considered his resolution and smiled, though he wacked him playfully anyway. "Hentai."

"So?"

"...I love you."

Bakura frowned thoughtfully. "...You want me to say it again, don't you?"

"Well, you never even really said it before, more like implied it-"

"Do I _have _to?"

"Yes."

"Grr..."

"Well...?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. Then, suddenly, he kissed him. "I love you too... There, happy? Yuck." Ryou just giggled.

**The End!**

AN: Aw, wasn't that cute? O.O It's so sad, to think of everything I editted, but oh well... Anyhoo, I can't believe I finished it! Whoo-hoo! I wrote it pretty fast, for me, though that doesn't really make much difference to you I guess, seeing as it's a one-shot... Hmm... (facefault) Crap! My homework! (despair) Er, review please?


End file.
